Buscando nuestra verdad
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La curiosidad de Hugo Weasley es legendaria. Su amistad con los Scamander, reconocida. ¿Su afán por experimentar con casi todo lo que se le pone enfrente? Ah, para ese no hay calificativo adecuado, solo una nota: nada es inmune a él. Ni siquiera una poción que, a simple vista, es ya muy buena. [Colección "Torneo de los Tres Magos, III edición"]. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"].


_**Renuncia de derechos:** _ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, la trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el minireto de noviembre para "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Poción sorteada:_ Veritaserum.

 _Generación sorteada:_ Tercera.

* * *

 **Buscando nuestra verdad.**

Quien conociera a Hugo Weasley, sabía que tenía una enorme curiosidad y que, a veces, eso lo metía en problemas.

Desde los doce años, esa curiosidad era la que impulsaba al chico, cuando se lo permitían las clases y los deberes, a investigar diversos hechizos y pócimas con la idea de "mejorarlos algún día". Cuando se enfrascaba en ello, se le veía incluso más en la biblioteca que a su hermana Rose, lo cual pronto se empezó a temer.

Al inicio de su cuarto curso, Hugo supo que existía el _Veritaserum_ , una poción sin color ni olor, que se veía como el agua y lograba hacer confesar cualquier cosa. Por increíble que parezca, a Hugo lo que le interesó más fue el comportamiento de un mago al ingerir esa pócima, ¿por qué los describían como "apáticos" o "fríos"? No tenía sentido.

Un día, a la hora del recreo, se decidió a abordar el tema con sus mejores amigos.

—Solo tú piensas en esas cosas —aseguró Lorcan Scamander, con evidente indiferencia.

—¿No debería la gente estar enojada porque la hagan beber algo que los obligue a decir la verdad? —insistió Hugo—. Eso me pasaría a mí.

—Es como si la poción solo hiciera hablar a su memoria —aventuró el gemelo de Lorcan, Lysander, con su acostumbrado aire soñador.

—¡Eso es! —el pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos—. ¿No sería un avance que la gente pudiera decir la verdad y además, mostrara más sentimientos?

—¿Un avance para quién? ¿Para el que la bebe? —Lorcan arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¡Pues claro!

—Casi todos se enojarían al beber eso, como bien dijiste, o se asustarían —apuntó Lysander, de pronto muy serio—. Y no creo que nadie quiera que lo vean así.

—¡Yo solo digo que el _Veritaserum_ se puede mejorar!

Los gemelos intercambiaron idénticas miradas. Ya sabían que cuando Hugo hablaba de "mejorar" algo, les esperaba un largo periodo sumergidos en libros, ensayos y errores, todo por conseguir una nueva versión de aquello que captara su interés.

¿A quién querían engañar? Los dos hermanos adoraban experimentar.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntaron los Scamander a la vez, sonriendo.

Hugo les devolvió el gesto, contentísimo de tener por amigos a esos dos, que lo comprendían sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

Ese pensamiento, de alguna forma, le llevó a pensar que él sería el sujeto de prueba para ese experimento en particular, lo que increíblemente, no le molestó.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean al reto en turno de la tercera edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Espero que no les haya aburrido y que lo consideraran con algo de sentido._

 _Como pudieron leer al inicio, las condiciones impuestas por sorteo fueron una poción y una generación del Potterverso. Mis lectores habituales saben que rara vez manejo la TG canon, pero en esta ocasión, encajaba lo sorteado con una idea que he colado de vez en cuando en otros escritos (la creación de otra versión de_ Veritaserum _), así como mi visión de Hugo Weasley y los gemelos Scamander: son los mejores amigos del mundo, compartiendo su afición por experimentar (a Hugo le viene de sus tíos Fred y George; a los gemelos, de su abuela Pandora). Así es como ha salido esto, una plática que para otros quizá sea extravagante pero para estos tres es el pan de cada día, mostrando qué tan sólida y sincera es su amistad._

 _Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte (su servidora la necesitará para pasar de ronda)._


End file.
